


Lluvia y reflexiones

by OtakuPrincessArtist



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games), Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Apocalypse Family, Caretaking, Developing Friendships, F/M, Romantic Gestures, They are like a family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuPrincessArtist/pseuds/OtakuPrincessArtist
Summary: Los supervivientes siguen con su viaje en busca de un lugar seguro al que puedan escapar de esta pesadilla, de camino a su siguiente destino deciden pasar la noche resguardados de la lluvia en una casa abandonada, durante este tiempo reflexionan sobre lo que han vivido hasta ahora.





	Lluvia y reflexiones

**Author's Note:**

> Historia ubicada en el medio de la historia, más específicamente después de la campaña de Dark Carnival.  
> Pensamientos desde el punto de vista de cada superviviente, excepto Ellis, él necesita descansar.

― ¡Achu! –Ellis estornudó fuertemente.

―Salud cariño –Respondió Rochelle mirándole mientras caminaban.

―Gracias Ro, rayos, ¿Por qué estaré estornudando tanto? eso me recuerda, una vez mi amigo Keith y yo estábamos acampando afuera de una lavandería, cuando llegó este extraño sujeto en gabardina y…

―Bueno, al menos sabemos que no es la gripe verde, aún eres capaz de mantenerte hablando sin parar.

―Nick, deja al chico en paz ―Coach silenció al hombre de traje con la mirada― Se hará de noche pronto, será mejor que encontremos un buen lugar para descansar ―Mirando los alrededores, no había mucho, casas que formaban parte de un vecindario casi completamente vacías.

Después de inspeccionar los alrededores decidieron entrar en una casa grande de dos pisos, había algunos restos de muebles y las ventanas estaban tableadas, bloquearon la puerta, se aseguraron de contar con rutas de escape alternas y subieron para ver si podían descansar, el segundo piso estaba casi completamente vacío, las paredes tenían algunos mensajes escritos, latas de comida y botellas de agua vacías esparcidas, una lámpara de aceite y unas velas descansaban sobre el suelo, a lado de un par de colchones solitarios y una manta vieja.

―Bueno, será suficiente para poder reponer energías ―Encendieron las velas y la lámpara para poder ubicarse, afuera se escuchaba como una lluvia fuerte comenzaba a caer y con los relámpagos los alaridos de la horda. Si algo habían aprendido en este tiempo es que esos seres no podían encontrarlos si se refugiaban bien y se mantenían al margen de ruido y luces, una noche de tormenta era perfecta para distraer a los infectados y asegurarles un mejor descanso.

―Dos de ustedes duerman en los colchones, uno más puedo usar la manta, yo haré la primera guardia ―Coach comentó mirado la situación

―Ro, toma un colchón ―Ellis comentó, esta miro a los otros dos, quienes asintieron, ella sonrió cansada pero profundamente agradecida, su cuerpo necesitaba con urgencia el descanso ―Nick, viejo si quieres yo puedo tomar la manta.

―Recuéstate en el colchón Ellis, no me importa ―Dijo agitando la mano, el joven sonrió de lado y se recostó bocabajo.

―Ahh… Que bien se siente esto ―giró la cabeza a un lado y se quedó dormido casi de inmediato.

―Coach, despiérteme en cuanto estés cansado, yo te cubro ―Comentó Rochelle sonriendo al ver a Ellis, Coach asintió, la chica se recostó de lado y comenzó a quedarse dormida.

Nick se recostó contra una pared cercana mirándolos a todos ―Coach no dudes en levantarme si pasa algo ―El entrenador asintió y sonrió de lado, en el fondo sabía que el arrogante en traje tenía corazón y se preocupaba por ellos, a su manera.

―Muy bien Nick, toma la manta para que te abrigues ―Este negó con la cabeza.

―Tómala tú, yo estoy bien con mi saco ―Dicho eso, sacó los brazos de las mangas del traje blanco y lo usó como una manta.

El antiguo entrenador sonrió y se cubrió con la manta, apagó las velas dejando la lámpara como única fuente de luz, afuera la lluvia seguía y la temperatura comenzaba a bajar, podía sentirlo en su rodilla lastimada, en unos minutos todos dormían con sus armas a un lado, él sostenía su escopeta con firmeza, se acercó a una de las ventanas tableadas y observó lo que había afuera.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero un par de estornudos lo sacaron de su trance, Ellis, volteo y vio al chico, todos estaban agotados, esta mañana un smoker había dejado al mecánico colgando desde un tejado y había respirado todo ese desagradable humo que sueltan al ser eliminados, desde esa hora había estado tosiendo y estornudando, nada que una buena noche de descanso no pudiera arreglar.

Desvió la vista hacia Rochelle, una chica fuerte y muy hábil, se preocupaba por todos y siempre estaba ahí para asistirlos, tenía un buen sentido del humor y ayudaba a mantener la calma entre ellos, era como un ángel en medio del apocalipsis, a Coach le alegraba en el corazón tenerla cerca al igual que Ellis.

Finalmente miró a Nick, su actitud a veces lo sacaba de sus casillas y hacía comentarios que a veces podían ser muy hirientes por lo crudos que eran, pero había demostrado ser un miembro importante de su grupo y a su manera se preocupaba por ellos, mirando hacia la ventana el hombre pensaba y vigilaba, la lluvia continuaba y los rugidos de los muertos con ella.

Pasaron un par de horas, tal vez, Rochelle bostezó, estiró un poco los brazos y se levantó con la mirada algo nublada, tardó un momento en ubicarse, parpadeo varias veces hasta que aclaró su visión, miro a su lado y ahí estaba Ellis profundamente dormido, Nick recostado contra la pared durmiendo y Coach mirando fijamente por una de las ranuras de una ventana, hacía frío y la lluvia no pareciera amainar pronto, la chica se levantó y se acercó al hombre despierto.

―Coach, necesitas dormir ―Le habló en voz baja, para no despertar a los demás, colocando una mano en su hombro.

―Gracias hermanita ―Respondió mirándola, le dio la manta y se encaminó al colchón vacío junto a Ellis.

Rochelle miró al hombre recostarse en posición fetal y caer rendido ante el cansancio, al verlos notó que el entrenador tenía frío y como Ellis aún tenía una ligera tos, esa visión le impidió quedarse con la manta por mucho tiempo, no era la gran cosa, pero podía cubrirlos.

Se acercó y coloco la manta sobre ellos, tratando de cubrirlos por igual, después de un breve momento las expresiones de ambos se relajaron aún más, incluso Ellis sonreía levemente, Rochelle sonrío al verlos, se alejó mientras frotaba sus brazos con sus manos y se sentó frente al grupo con su rifle a un lado, encendió una vela y la puso frente a ella, para ver si al menos la mínima cantidad de calor podía ser aprovechada por su piel.

―No es buena idea pasar la noche así Ro ―La voz gruesa y adormilada de Nick sonó entre la tormenta. La mujer se exalto levemente, giró la cabeza hacía donde descansaba el hombre contra la pared ―No podía dejarlos así… Deben descansar bien, todos deben descansar bien ―Rochelle miró a Ellis y Coach, sonrío, de verdad necesitaban el sueño y el calor― Vuelve a dormir Nick ―dijo en voz baja mirándole sin dejar de sonreír.

El ConArtist se despegó de la pared y se puso de pie, se quitó el saco y se lo puso sobre los hombros a la chica sin decir nada más.

―No… Nick yo no ―Ella lo miró con toda la disposición de devolverle su saco.

―Antes que digas otra cosa, tenía calor, es mejor que tú lo uses a que se quede en el suelo cogiendo polvo ―Movió los hombros y el cuello algo adolorido.

―Gracias Nick ―La sonrisa de Rochelle se renovó mientras lo seguía con la mirada, mirándole acomodarse de nuevo contra la pared, cruzando los brazos y echando la cabeza hacía atrás.

―Despiértame para la siguiente guardia ―Fue lo que dijo ya con los ojos cerrados.

―….Muy bien, descansa ―La siguiente guardia le correspondía a Ellis, sin embargo Rochelle había aprendido a no cuestionarlo cuando trataba de hacer algo lindo por ellos, el más joven de ellos había tenido problemas esta mañana y una noche completa de descanso era lo que necesitaba sin dudarlo, aún si eso significaba no descansar la espalda contra una superficie suave.

No había manera de saber si en otras circunstancias una amistad entre ellos se hubiera dado, pero bajo este infierno, ellos eran lo único que Rochelle tenía y los cuidaría a como diera lugar, estaban heridos, agotados, pero tenerse era lo que los mantenía en pie, al menos para la chica así era, ellos eran su pilar físico y emocional.

Coach era como un padre para ella, la cuidaba y la animaba cuando caía, un gran amigo sin dudas, Ellis siempre con su sonrisa y su buen humor, justo lo que a veces necesitaba, un gran chico, rápidamente le tomo cariño, después estaba Nick, a veces se portaba como un imbécil y ella se lo hacía notar, sin embargo tenían varias cosas en común y siempre estaba ahí para ella, a veces incluso haciendo cosas arriesgadas y estúpidas para salvarla, Rochelle sonrío levemente al pensarlo.

Era un imbécil, pero después de todo tenía un corazón, un corazón de oro.

Pasaron un par de horas más, la joven suspiro, la lluvia seguía, parecía estar más tranquilo todo afuera, de vez en cuando las hordas rugían, manteniéndola despierta, no quería dormir aún, sentía que debía cubrir parte de las horas de Ellis y no dejar todo a Nick.

―Hora de dormir de nuevo ―El ConArtist la miraba desde su lugar en la pared― Yo los vigilaré ahora.

―Puedo cubrirte por unas horas más ―Propuso ella mirándolo.

―No tengo sueño, será mejor si tu aprovechas esas horas ―Se acomodó para quedar completamente sentado contra la pared.

―…Esta bien ―Rochelle se puso de pie y se acercó a la pared, dispuesta a devolverle su saco.

―Quédatelo ―Dijo mirando a los otros dormir.

La joven mujer miró a su compañero, se quedó con la prenda, se sentó junto a él, acomodándose para dormir.

―Gracias Nick.

Cuando estaba seguro de que ella dormitaba respondió ―Cuando quieras Ro.

Y ahí estaba él, en una habitación casi vacía, con 3 personas que pasaron de extraños a lo único que lo hacía no rendirse, lo cual no dejaba de ser irónico para él, su vida tan turbulenta le había enseñado a no confiar en nadie nunca más y ver sólo por sí mismo, tres matrimonios fallidos le habían enseñado a cerrar su corazón y no volver a caer y sin embargo, aquí estaba, confiando su vida a diario a estas tres personas y sin quererlo su corazón se abría nuevamente en la peor de las circunstancias, donde de no ser precavidos los infectados podrían acabar con todos o llevarse a alguno de ellos o a ella.

Los miraba dormir, Ellis era muy joven aún y tenía mucho por delante, su actitud tan absurdamente positiva y las historias de su amigo Keith lo exasperaban bastante, pero de verdad esperaba que pudiera continuar con su vida, Coach un hombre de gran corazón, capaz de mantenerlos unidos y con la cabeza en alto, apoyando a todos con su actitud positiva, guiándolos de la mejor manera a través de este apocalipsis, un gran líder y buen amigo. Sintió el peso de la cabeza de Rochelle sobre su hombro, la miró de reojo, después estaba ella, una mujer valiente y con una visión realista de este desastre, que acudía en auxilio de cualquiera de ellos, les curaba y los cuidaba a todos por igual, incluso a él, quien se había comportado como un idiota desde que se conocieron, su habilidad con las armas era increíble, disparando y cuerpo a cuerpo, era increíble para no haber usado una antes… negó con la cabeza.

Otra vez se estaba dejando llevar, el mundo como lo conocían estaba acabando y el sonido de un Hunter rugiendo lo confirmaba, recargo su cabeza contra la de ella, el calor que emanaba era reconfortante, más allá del confort físico, hacía que su corazón se sintiera en paz, como si todos sus errores pasados no importaran más y esta pese a todo, fuera una nueva oportunidad.

Suspirando suavemente, miró hacía la ventana, aún faltaba para el amanecer y la lluvia seguía constante pero con menor fuerza, en momentos así, se ponía a pensar en todo lo que habían vivido y sabía que saldrían de este agujero, aún no estaba seguro de cómo, pero lo harían, los cuatro juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Para mi las dinámicas de ellos ahora funcionan como las de una familia, en las que todos se cuidan los unos a los otros y se apoyan incondicionalmente.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
